


The angels have fallen, they've all gone away

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenhle zarostlý muž v oblečení na jógu neměl s Castielem nic společného. Dean odvrátil pohled, protože se na něj nedokázal dívat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angels have fallen, they've all gone away

**Author's Note:**

> Název je z písničky Angels Have Fallen od skupiny Kansas

V malé chatce bylo naprosté ticho, když Dean prošel dveřmi. Žádné mumlání, Casův tichý hlas nebo tlumené šustění oblečení (kterého se potají obával, ale po té první návštěvě tady by ho ani v nejmenším nepřekvapilo), jen ticho, které bylo v přelidněném a hlučném táboře plném zbraní trochu nečekané a skoro ohlušující. 

Cas byl sám, seděl na podlaze, v tureckém sedu, a zády se opíral o nohy postele, která byla pro jednoho člověka opravdu až příliš široká. Zvedl hlavu, když Deana slyšel vejít, a podíval se na něj a Deanovi se sevřelo hrdlo, protože některé věci se neměnily, ani na konci světa, a Cas se na něj pořád díval, jenže jeho obličej byl příliš uvolněný a jeho pohyby trochu zpomalené. 

Jeho oči měly pořád tu úžasnou modrou barvu, ale už nebyly tak pronikavé, byly matnější a jakoby zahalené mlhou alkoholu a drog a konce světa a lidství, a Dean měl najednou problém vidět v něm Castiela, toho anděla, který patřil do jeho doby, protože tohle byl úplně jiný muž, stejně, jako nemohl najít sám sebe, nebo aspoň to, co z něho zbylo, v té chladné a bezcitné verzi Deana Winchestera, kterou tady potkal. 

Tohle byl jiný svět a on si nebyl jistý, nakolik je to skutečné a nakolik vytvořené tím zatraceným andělem, co ho sem poslal, aby ho přesvědčil kývnout Michaelovi, ale možná na tom ani doopravdy nezáleželo. 

Dean si povzdychl a beze slova si sedl na podlahu vedle Case, nohy pokrčené v kolenou. Hlavu si opřel o hranu postele a pár vteřin mlčky zíral do stropu. „Chová se jako kretén,“ oznámil nakonec a trhnul ramenem, pohled stočil na Case. 

Cas se široce usmál a bez zaváhání přikývl, a to bylo tak naprosto špatně, protože se sice pobaveně smál, ale jeho oči zůstaly bez výrazu, skryté za tou mlhou a skoro až smutné, a tak to být nemělo, mělo to být naopak. Měl se usmívat očima, aniž by se jeho obličej pohnul, protože to by udělal Cas. 

Tenhle zarostlý muž v oblečení na jógu neměl s Castielem nic společného. Byl zlomený, život ho zlomil, to, co viděl, ho zlomilo, byla to Deanova vina. 

Dean odvrátil pohled, protože se na něj nedokázal dívat. 

„Ano, to máš pravdu,“ souhlasil Cas okamžitě, bez špetky vzteku. Byl shovívavý a plný bolesti, jako člověk, který celé roky sleduje, jak si někdo, na kom mu záleží, ubližuje, a už nemá sílu se na něj kvůli tomu zlobit. Rezignovaný. 

Dean potřásl hlavou. „Proč jsi pořád s ním?“ zeptal se nechápavě, protože to všechno, co tady zatím viděl… Byli jiní. Změnili se, Dean i Cas, bez Sama se chovali jinak, Dean – tenhle Dean – byl prázdný a Cas věčně aspoň trochu sjetý, a oba byli zlomení a sotva spolu promluvili, odmítali se jeden na druhého skoro i podívat, pokud by si toho ten druhý mohl všimnout. 

Cas se pousmál, oči pořád stejně smutné a skoro prázdné. „Pořád je to Dean Winchester.“ Pokrčil rameny, jako by to vysvětlovalo všechno. 

Možná, že vysvětlovalo, pro Case. 

Dean pomalu přikývl a zahleděl se do podlahy, na pár dlouhých vteřin mlčel. Bylo to až překvapivé, nebo nebylo, ne doopravdy, jak strašně na něj to místo tady působilo. Nakonec, takhle by to mohlo dopadnout, pokud se špatně rozhodne. Tenhle svět možná nebyl skutečný, ale ten pocit, co z něj Dean měl, byl až příliš opravdový na to, aby to byla jen iluze, a jedno jeho špatné rozhodnutí by mohlo vytvořit stejný. _Tohle_. Hlasitě polkl. 

„Říkal jsi, že jsi ztratil sílu, protože andělé odešli,“ řekl nakonec tiše a znovu se na Case zadíval. Zvenku byly slyšet kroky, jak někdo chodil kolem, ale Cas jim nevěnoval pozornost, a tak si jich taky nevšímal. „To se po tobě nikdo z nich nesháněl? Nechtěli, aby ses vrátil a šel s nimi, než odešli?“ 

Cas uhnul pohledem a ramena mu klesla a Dean se trhaně nadechl, protože tohle byla stejně dobrá odpověď, jako kdyby to Cas opravdu řekl. 

Andělé se po něm sháněli. Chtěli, aby odešel s nimi. 

Cas odmítl. 

„Ale proč?“ zeptal se slabě. „Proč bys zůstával v tomhle hnusném, rozbitém světě, když jsi mohl odejít?“ 

Cas si odfrkl a znovu se na něj podíval. V jeho očích se konečně objevil výraz, záře a intenzita, jeho pohled skoro pálil, a Dean měl na okamžik pocit, že to doopravdy _je_ Cas, jeho Cas, ten, kterého nechal ve své době, když ho Zachariah poslal na výlet do budoucnosti. Ten Cas, který nerozuměl narážkám, občas řekl něco nevhodného, když měl mluvit s lidmi, někdy měl příliš vysoké nároky a trochu moc na něj zíral, Cas, který nebral drogy a nepořádal orgie. „Copak to není jasné?“ zeptal se tiše, hlas chraplavý. Nevěřícně potřásl hlavou, jako by nemohl pochopit, proč to Deanovi nedošlo už dávno. „Copak nevíš, co všechno už jsem pro tebe obětoval? Už ve tvé době. Pomohl jsem ti utéct. Vzbouřil jsem se rozkazům. Opustil jsem svoji rodinu. Jak by sis mohl myslet, že neudělám znovu to samé, když dostanu na výběr, že si znovu nevyberu tebe?“ 

Dean se rozechvěle nadechl. Prsty se mu třásly, a tak sevřel pěsti, aby to nebylo vidět, ale bylo to zbytečné, protože Cas si jeho rukou nevšímal, pohled upřený na jeho obličej. 

„Zůstal si kvůli němu,“ řekl, když pochopil. „Ostatní andělé tě volali, chtěli, aby ses vrátil domů, ale ty jsi zůstal na Zemi. Kvůli němu.“ 

Cas přikývl. 

„Ví to?“ zeptal se Dean a nebyl si jistý, jestli chce vůbec slyšet odpověď. Protože buď byl Dean úplně nevšímavý, když si nikdy, ani po těch letech nevšiml, kolik toho pro Case opravdu znamená, anebo to věděl, a bylo mu to jedno, protože byl příliš zničený tím, co se mu stalo. 

„Ano,“ zašeptal Cas. 

Dean sklopil hlavu a sevřel víčka a snažil se ubránit nevolnosti. Tak tohle se z něj stane? Zničená a zlomená karikatura muže, kterým je teď, někdo, kdo je tak slabý a má takový strach jednat podle svých citů, že od sebe odstrčí i svého anděla, po tom všem, co pro něj udělal, zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ho nejvíc potřebuje? Opravdu? 

Skoro sebou trhnul, když ho Cas chytil za rameno, a donutil se podívat se mu do očí. 

Cas se k němu skláněl a Dean vůbec nevěděl, kdy se přesunul, aby byl naproti něj, jeho výraz byl jemný a tentokrát spolu s jeho tváří zjemněly i ty modré oči, jejich pohled měkký a konejšivý, jako by se ho snažil uklidnit. Pořád tiskl jeho rameno a Dean se přistihl, že se do toho dotyku podvědomě opírá. 

„Až tě odsud Zachariah dostane,“ řekl mu naléhavě, ale jeho hlas Deana zároveň podivně uklidňoval. „Najdi svého Case a řekni mu, že víš, co pro tebe obětoval. Řekni mu, že ti na tom záleží. Že to pro tebe něco znamená.“ Naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu. „Mohlo by to hodně věcí změnit.“ 

Dean se mírně zamračil. „Proč mi to říkáš?“ zeptal se slabě, hrdlo sevřené. 

Cas si povzdychl. „Protože pro mě a Deana už je pozdě,“ řekl a ani na okamžik od něj neodtrhnul pohled. „Ty a _tvůj_ Castiel možná ještě máte čas.“ 

Dean pomalu přikývl. 


End file.
